goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Character Elimination episode 3: Evacuate from Freddy Fazbear's pizza
Intro: *Baboo: Welcome back to Character Elimination, everyone including Azura except the troublemakers are eliminated. Uh oh! *(A bowling ball kills him when it lands on his head) *Wilt Micheals: That's one down, fifteen to go. Transcript part 1: Shreeky gets eliminated *Wilt Micheals: Welcome back to Character Elimination, Water Warriors VS Fire Minions. Since the Fire Minions lost, Zara Young would be handing out the prizes. *Zara Young: Teardrop you are the best friend I've ever had. here's a surprise. *Teardrop: (English subtitles): Wow, Thanks, Wilt Micheals. *Wilt Micheals: You are welcome, teardrop. Transcript part 2: Evacuate Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Wilt Micheals: Okay everyone, this next challenge will test you on accuracy, the teams have to find a key to evacuate Freddy Fazbear's Pizza without getting jump scared. Get ready, go! *Twilight Sparkle: Hey Chica, come over here! *Chica: Yes, what is it? *Twilight Sparkle: Do you mind if you would jump scare Azura to make her cry? *Chica: You're on Twilight Sparkle! I will do that for you. I will bring over the crying princess after I jump scare her. *(Cut to: Azura using a flashlight to find the key) *(Chica walks in and jump scares Azura making her run away and scream like Zora Link from The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) * *Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! I finally jump scared one of my teammates. Thank you Chica, you're the best! *[Cut to: Azura out in the lake crying] *Azura: (Serena's crying voice from Pokèmon XY: Serena's Haircut Aim to be Kalos Queen A showcase debut) *(Maria Posada appears to see Azura crying) *Maria Posada: What's wrong Azura, why are you out in the lake crying? *Azura: It's Chica, she jumpscared me which is worse than King Garon bullying me. *(Maria Posada becomes angry) *Maria Posada: Wait, I know who did it! It's Twilight Sparkle, I'll go tell Wilt about this. *[Cut to: Twilight Sparkle and Chica celebrating] *Twilight Sparkle: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! We finally jumpscared Azura! *(Wilt Micheals appears) *Twilight Sparkle: Uh oh! I think you're busted Chica! *Wilt Micheals: Twilight Sparkle, Maria Posada has caught you jumpscaring Azura as one of your teammates to make her cry, that does it you're team automatically lost! As for you Chica get out! *Chica: I'm sorry Twilight Sparkle, I think it's time for me to go. *[Chica then leaves while sad, therefore ending part 2 for good as the Iris out effect plays with the sound effect from Super Mario World] Transcript part 3 finale: Voting from the Water Warriors team *Wilt Micheals: Okay then, it's time to vote for the Water Warriors members for elimination. *Wilt Micheals: Vote for which character to get the prize. As for you Twilight Sparkle for jump scaring Azura to make her cry, you get a penalty. *Twilight Sparkle: Uh oh! What is it? *Wilt Micheals: You have to hold the vote me out sign, next you get 8 extra votes, and finally you will lose all of your prize votes. Anyways vote for the character to be eliminated and who should get the prize. Also, you must guess that secret character who will be joining the Water Warriors. *Azura: Naaaaaaah! Haaaaaaaaa! *cries* Why did Chica make me cry by jump scaring me, this is the worst and dangerous challenge ever! Gallery: * [[Category:Character Elimination: Water Warriors VS Fire Minions]] [[Trivia]]